The invention relates to a headlamp which is intended for a motor vehicle and has a housing.
Headlamps of this type are nowadays increasingly obtained from the automobile manufacturers as a supplied part and are inserted in the manufacturing process into a corresponding recess in the front body. For this purpose, the housing of the headlamp is fitted with the required connecting elements, particularly with electrical contacts and retaining means.
Vehicles of the sophisticated category, in particular, are increasingly fitted with headlamp cleaning systems which enable a lens of the headlamp to be cleaned with ease while underway. For this purpose, a finely concentrated washer fluid jet is directed onto the lens in order thereby to detach particles of dirt from the lens. Other headlamp cleaning systems additionally have a wiper which wipes over the lens.
The complex geometry of modern headlamps, which in particular have sharply curved and very flat lenses, causes a disadvantageous effect. This necessitates the fluid jet being precisely matched and aligned to the lens, in particular with respect to the angle of the impacting washer fluid jet. Even small deviations may result in a perceptible decrease in the cleaning power. As a result, after the installation exact mutual adjustment of the headlamp and the headlamp cleaning system is required, which is associated with an additional outlay.
Consideration has also already been given to moving the headlamp cleaning system horizontally in front of the headlamp in order thereby to achieve a more favorable angle for the spraying procedure. A disadvantageous effect here is that the advantage obtained by the movability is considerably lessened because of the tolerances of the long supporting arm required for this purpose, and the required outlay for adaptation is increased.
The invention is based on the problem of designing a headlamp of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a manner that a deterioration in the cleaning action on account of manufacturing and installation tolerances of the headlamp is avoided. At the same time, the intention is for the outlay on installation to be reduced.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by the housing being designed to optionally accommodate a headlamp cleaning system. By this means, the headlamp combined with the headlamp cleaning system is designed as a constructional unit and can be inserted into the corresponding recess in the body as a unit. In the process, tolerances in the mutual alignment of the lens and of the headlamp cleaning system can be avoided, so that the angle of the washer fluid jet impacting on the lens of the headlamp can optimally be set and the cleaning action thereby considerably improved. Even a headlamp range adjustment, as can be found on new vehicles, does not have any effect on the mutual alignment of the headlamp cleaning system and the lens, since said system and lens are pivoted jointly. In the event of no headlamp cleaning system being provided on the vehicle, the headlamp may be fitted with a largely identical housing, so that the connections required for this and the fastening means can be of standard design for both versions. At the same time, the outlay on installation is reduced, since the constructional unit can be fitted in a single working step and the great variety of parts reduced.
For this purpose, it is particularly favorable if the headlamp has a combined connecting element for an electrical contact and a supply pipe for the washer fluid. This enables the outlay on installation to be further reduced by merely needing a combined connecting element for the electrical contact and the supply pipe for the washer fluid to be connected to the corresponding connection element of the vehicle.
A particularly advantageous development of the invention arises if the connecting element is a plug-in connection. This can be connected with ease during the manufacturing process of the vehicle without a tool to the corresponding structural element of the vehicle and can easily be exchanged in the event of a possibly required repair.
Another favorable embodiment of the invention also arises by the housing being designed to accommodate a control unit. This control unit makes optimum coordination of the cleaning procedure possible. In this case, for example, the volume flow of the washer fluid may be matched to the path of movement of the movable headlamp cleaning system, so that a considerably improved cleaning power can be achieved.
Another favorable embodiment of the invention arises by the housing being designed to accommodate a washer fluid container. As a result, the washer fluid container can be inserted into the housing of the headlamp in a space-saving manner corresponding to the rear contour of a reflector, and moreover saves on the awkward laying of washer fluid pipes in the engine compartment. At the same time, the insertion of the headlamp designed in this manner is possible without any problem through the arrangement in the front body region. In addition, each headlamp may be supplied via a separate washer fluid container or else connected by means of a washer fluid pipe to the washer fluid container of another headlamp.
The headlamp cleaning system could be designed as a washer nozzle which is arranged on the front side of the housing. However, an embodiment of the invention is particularly advantageous in which the housing has means for moving a washer nozzle of the headlamp cleaning system from a rest position into an operational position. By this means, the washer nozzle of the headlamp cleaning system can initially be moved into a position which is favorable for the spraying procedure, for example horizontally forwards. The positioning movement of the washer nozzle can in this case be matched optimally to the headlamp and to the volume flow of the washer fluid.
In this case, it is particularly advantageous if the means is a guide which flexibly pivots the washer nozzle in front of a lens of the headlamp. By this means, the washer nozzle can be moved into an optimum operational position, in particular directly in front of the lens of the headlamp, irrespective of the mounting position of the headlamp cleaning system. In particular, only a drive for an overriding, horizontal positioning movement and a pivoting movement upwards is required in this case. For this purpose, the headlamp cleaning system may, for example, have a supporting arm which is prestressed in the rest position. Other embodiments in which the guide brings about flexible deformation of the support arm, which is relaxed in the rest position, of the headlamp cleaning system, for example by two toothed wheels having a differing rate of advance each engaging into one of two racks connected in parallel, are also conceivable.